Zashley Oneshot
by NamesChloe
Summary: There are 3 stories in this and the titles are in bold this is the first story i made
1. Chapter 1

_**Baby Names**_

"Nah!" Jason and Chad taunted as Troy flipped through a baby boy's name book. They were goofing around by the balcony of Troy's lavish estate.

It has 7 years since the gang graduated from East High and things surely have changed. Everyone was living their dream. Jason became East High's newest English teacher and just got engaged to Martha. Zeke just opened his own bakeshop in downtown Albuquerque. Ryan and Kelsi got married a year ago and both were living in New York City as they pursued their music careers. Meanwhile, Troy also got married to the one person who truly understood him, Sharpay, and they couldn't be happier together. They have been married for 3 years; he was now playing for the LA Lakers while she was an up and coming fashion designer.

"Why? What's wrong with Cosmo? It's a good name" Troy questioned

"Well it is if your son is a superhero or a fairy godparent or something" Jason answered back and grabbed the baby book from Troy.

Troy sighed and said "I just want my baby boy to have a decent name, you know?"

"We know and that's why we're telling you not to name him Cosmo" Chad replied

"How about Zachary?" Zeke suggested as he carried 4 bottles of beer and joined the others.

"I don't think she'll like that name" Troy answered

"Why not?" Chad asked as he opened his bottle.

"I just don't think she'll like it, that's all" Troy plainly said and grabbed the book from Jason.

Troy was about to suggest another name when his parents, Jack and Lucy, stepped out on the balcony. "How about Jack?" Lucy suggested

"Jack? Uhmm I don't think so mom." Troy tentatively said and then immediately turned to his father and said "No offense dad"

"None taken but Jack is a good name" Jack persuaded

"Yeah, right " Chad unconsciously said out loud as he received a glare from Jack and continued " but I like your name Coach". Even though he wasn't their coach anymore, Chad, Jason and Zeke were still afraid of Coach Bolton.

Jason, Zeke, Troy, Chad, Lucy and Jack laughed when they heard someone said from behind "I don't think Jack is going to work either"

Troy quickly stood up and assisted a very pregnant Sharpay onto the chair "No offense Jack" Sharpay quickly added

"Pay, what are you doing out of bed? You very well know that you're pregnancy is delicate" Troy said concerned

"I know but I forgot to tell you something" she said as she eyed the baby book on the table.

Troy saw this and said "What is it? If it's about the baby's name, don't worry about it. We're going to decide on it together"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "As if I'm going to let you name our baby by yourself because knowing you, I think you'd name our child Cosmo"

Chad, Jason and Zeke snickered. Sharpay truly knew her husband.

Troy glared at the boys and then turned back to Sharpay "What is it that you want to tell me again?" he asked as he tried to change the topic

"Oh yeah I don't think we're going to need this book anymore" Sharpay said as she pushed the baby boy's name book away.

"If we want to give our baby a decent name, we do need this book" Troy retorted

"No, we don't"

"Yes we do"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

"Would you let me finish?" Sharpay said as she ended their playful banter

Troy shut up, squeezed her hand and urged her to continue

Sharpay smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I don't think we're going to need this book since we are going to have a baby girl" she said barely above whisper

Troy stared at her in silence as he was too shocked to say anything.

"A baby girl. We're going to have a baby girl. She will look like Sharpay, all beautiful. Oh shoot! I'm going to have trouble keeping all horny teenage boys away from her and she's so not dating until she's 30 years old. Oh I hope she'll have my eyes and then I can teach her how to play basketball and then she can also do musicals like Payday. This kid is going to be one well-loved, spoiled child and I couldn't be happier about it" Troy thought as he completely forgot that he still hasn't reacted to Sharpay's news.

After a couple more seconds, Sharpay got worried and said "Troy? Troy, are you alright? Troy, please answer me. I know you're disappointed that we're not having a boy but she's still our kid. Troy please just answer me"

Snapping out of his reverie and finally finding his voice, Troy shouted "Woohoo, we're going to have a baby girl!"

Sharpay sighed in relief as the boys and Jack and Lucy congratulated the happy couple.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Jason asked

Everyone seemed to ponder on the question while a small smile crept onto Troy's face. Sharpay noticed this and asked "What?"

"How about the name Wanda?"

* * *

_**Time of your life**_

24 years old Sharpay Evans beamed with happiness and joy as she looks at the newly married couple, Ryan and Kelsi feed each other cake. She stared at them, wishing that the man of her dreams a.k.a her boyfriend for 8 years, Troy Bolton would eventually proposed to her. Not that she's in a hurry or anything.

Her reverie was interrupted when her mother Darby Evans cleared her throat on the microphone. "Now I would like to invite Ryan and Kelsi to share their first dance as husband and wife and as a surprise duckie, Sharpay will sing it for you" Darby announced.

The crowd applauds as the couple graciously enters the dance floor while Sharpay made her way towards the band, grabs the microphone from her mother and then turns to Ryan and Kelsi "Ry, Kels, this song is for you and I hope that you get the happily ever after you've always wanted"

Sharpay then cued that band to start.

Yeah...  
Oh yes Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?  
It's a miracle...Sharpay looked through the crowd and immediately found Troy standing by the bar, staring at her intently. Blue met brown.

Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent...  
A little more time On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

In all of creation All things great and small You are the one that surpasses them all More precious than Any diamond or pearl They broke the mold When you came in this world And I'm trying hard to figure out Just how I ever did without The warmth of your smile The heart of a child That's deep inside Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent...  
A little more time On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent...  
A little more time On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time on you (on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time on you...ohhh

Sharpay ended the song with her eyes still locked on Troy. The crowd applauded as Ryan and Kelsi made their way towards her.

"That was beautiful. Thank you" Kelsi said as she hugs her sister-in-law

Ryan hugged her twin and whispered into her ear "Don't worry the time of your life is not too far away. Love you, twin"

"Love you, too" Sharpay said as tears well up in her eyes.

The twins separated ways as Sharpay made her way towards Troy, who welcomes her with open arms.

"That was beautiful" Troy commented, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"Thank you. So what do you want to do after the reception?" Sharpay asked

Troy thought about it and then asked back "What are our options?"

"Well, we have one of the suites reserved for us here or we could go back to the apartment or we could go to the park "

"How about we play golf?" Troy interrupted.

Sharpay creased her eyebrow in confusion "Golf? At night? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun" Troy shrugged

"You do know golf is a sport that is usually played in the morning" Sharpay explained sarcastically.

"I know but we still can do it. They are lights in the course right?" Troy convincing her with his puppy dog face.

Sharpay rolled her eyes knowing that she will not win this battle ""Fine, we'll play. Let me just go get change"

"No, you're fine just the way you are" Troy said half dragging Sharpay out towards the course.

***** T x S *****

3 holes later, Troy and Sharpay were just goofily running around the golf course. Sharpay was a fast runner even with her heels on and when Troy eventually caught up with her, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

Sharpay screamed and begged Troy to put her down, which he did. Troy put both of his arms around her waist bringing her closer while Sharpy's arms automatically circled around his neck and their foreheads touching.

"I love you" Troy whispered

"I love you too" Sharpay whispered back.

***** T x S *****

One month later, Troy and Ryan met at Starbucks.

"Ready for tonight?" Ryan asked after sipping his caf mocha.

"Yeah, but I am nervous as hell. I don't know if will be able to say anything" Troy answered as his legs nervously shakes under the table.

"Relax and no matter how it goes, this will be one of the best moments of your life" Ryan comforted his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"I know and I just hope she'll say yes" Troy answered, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, she will say yes" Ryan said.

"I know. I know. I am just so nervous" Troy explained

"Oh, I can't tell!" Ryan sarcastically said.

***** T x S *****

2 hours later, Troy, dressed in a classic suit and tie, was standing in front of the hall mirror while waiting for Sharpay to come out of the bathroom. They were going to the after-wedding-party dinner at Lava Springs, which Ryan and Kelsi organized to thank all those who made their wedding very special.

"Sharpay, will you marry me?" Troy whispered to his reflection on the mirror and then shook his head in dismay.

"Will you marry me Sharpay Elizabeth Evans?" Troy rephrased but shook his head again.

"No, no, no, no . Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Troy asked once again. He was startled when he heard the bathroom door opened.

He put a confident face on and turned to see a beautiful blonde brown eyed girl "Wow" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, how do I look?" Sharpay asked as she spun around the room

"Beautiful is an understatement" Troy said wrapping his arms around her and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you handsome" Sharpay answered, returning the kiss.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late. We can continue this unfinished business when we get home" Troy said leading the way out the door.

***** T x S *****

Dinner was gorgeous and simply delicious and everyone had a lot of fun. A little after dessert, Troy leaned towards Sharpay and whispered "I'll be right back". Sharpay nodded and then turns to Taylor

Meanwhile, Ryan stood up and cleared his throat, which caught everyone's attention.

"First of all, Kelsi and I would like to thank all of you for sharing this very important moment in our lives. I would like to thank our parents especially our mothers who put all their efforts in setting up this whole event. Second, I would like to thank my twin and best friend, Sharpay for getting me and Kelsi together back in high school and for being there through our ups and downs and believe me there were a lot. Lastly, I would like to inform everyone that Kelsi and I " Ryan took Kelsi's hand and then turns back to the group " are having a baby"

Everyone cheered and approached the new parents to be. After couple of minutes when the excitement died down, Sharpay noticed that Troy has yet to return. She excused herself from the table and went looking for Troy.

She went to the basketball court, to the pool area, to the driving range, to the golf course and to the music room but no sign of Troy. She was starting to panic, where is he? Sharpay thought. She was about to return to the dining hall when she saw that everyone was gathering by the courtyard stage.

"What's happening?" Sharpay asked the waiter, who was by the door.

Before the waiter could answer, Kelsi exclaimed as she made her way towards Sharpay "Where were you? Come, quick"

Sharpay had barely time to comprehend anything and being dragged by Kelsi was not helping. "What's happening?" Sharpay asked again to no one in particular.

Sharpay was about to ask again when she heard a very a familiar voice singing. She turned around and saw Troy pouring his heart out on the stage.

I've been waiting for my dreams

To turn into something

I could believe in

And looking for that magic rainbow

On the horizon

I couldn't see it

Until I let go

Gave into love and watched all the bitterness

Now I'm coming alive

Body and sould

And feeling my world start to turn

And I'll taste every moment

And live it out loud

I know this is the time

This is the time

To be more than a name

Or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time

This is the time of my life

Time of my life

Troy went down the stage and made his way towards Sharpay. He held her hand as he continues singing

Holding onto things and vanished them to the air

Left me in pieces

But now I'm rising from the ashes

Finding my winds

And all that I needed was there all along

Within my reach

As close as the beat of my heart

And I'm out on the edge of forever

Ready to run

I'm keeping my feet on the ground

My arms wide open

My face to the sun

And I'll taste every moment

And live it out loud

I know this is the time

This is the time

To be more than a name

Or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time

This is the time of my life

Time of my life

More than a name

Or a face in the crowd

This is the time

This is the time of my life

This is the time of my life

Life

Time of my life

Time of my life

When the song ended, Troy kneeled in front of Sharpay and at the same time fished something out of his pockets.

Troy cleared his throat and held up his hand, revealing a beautiful 4-carat heart shaped diamond ring "Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, I love you with all my heart and will you please marry me?" Troy asked nervously

Sharpay, whose eyes were welling up with tears, nodded her head slowly, clearly unable to speak up due to the overwhelming emotions.

Troy smiled and slipped the diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately as the entire crowd applauds the engaged couple.

Sharpay pulled away from the kiss and whispered "I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Sharpay Bolton" Troy whispered back

* * *

**_Your the one_**

February

What does every student eagerly waits during the 4 years they stay in high school?

Prom. It's supposed to be the best day of her life. But seeing the boy that you enters the beautifully decorated dance hall with his almost-perfect girlfriend in his arms surely put a dent on her perfect night.

"Okay, we'll just cut the festivities for a bit as it is time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen" Mrs. Darbus announced dramatically as some freshman handed her the winning envelope. Oddly, this year there were only two pairs nominated for the Prom King and Queen: Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans for Prom King and Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans for Prom Queen.

Ever since Troy and Gabriella 'break free' during last year's winter's musicale, East High has become the 'Troy and Gabriella show' and it's annoying the hell out of most people especially Sharpay. She was annoyed to the point that when they announced the nominees for Prom Queen, Sharpay didn't bother to campaign for the title at all.

"This year's Prom King is Troy Bolton" the rest of the student body (mostly the girls) cheered on as Ryan approached Troy and congratulated him. Troy walked onto the stage to accept the plastic crown and patiently waited for Mrs. Darbus to announce his counterpart.

When the cheering and applause died down, Mrs. Darbus went ahead announced the Prom Queen. "Okay now for this year's Prom Queen well, this certainly is a surprised but well deserved, truly well deserved" Mrs. Darbus quipped.

Upon hearing this, Sharpay felt even surer that Gabriella won the title. "It's the Troy and Gabriella show again" Sharpay muttered to herself and started to head out of the dance hall.

"This year's Prom Queen is Sharpay Evans" Mrs. Darbus announced.

Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just heard her name?

The spotlight found her and student body cheered her on like they did for Troy, which got her even more confused. She felt someone push her forward. She turned around and saw Chad, smiling at her.

"Ok, that was weird" Sharpay thought and went towards the stage, where Troy was waiting, smiling

Her heart fluttered at the sight of Troy happily waiting for her but she had to control herself. "Keep a hold of yourself. He's just being nice" she said to herself as she walked up the stage.

When Sharpay made it to the stage, Mrs. Darbus quickly but gently put the plastic crown on top of her head and announced "Now for our King and Queen's first dance. Troy and Sharpay"

Troy lead Sharpay to the makeshift dance floor as the music started to play. She nervously placed her hand on Troy's shoulder while he tentatively placed his hand on both side of her waist

Don't speak I can't believe

This is here happening

Out situation isn't right

Get real who you playing with

I never he'd be like this

You were supposed to be there by my side

When you say that you want me I just don't believe

You were always ready to give up and never turn around

But what if I need you baby

Would you even tried to save me

Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true

What if I said I love you

Would you be the one to run

Or would you watch me walk away without a fight

So sick of worrying that you're going over anything

I could trip and you'd let go like that

Everything that we ever were

Seems a fake but not the hurt

Because you don't know the good things from the bad

When I say that I want you, you that I mean it

And in my hour of my weakness there is still time to try

But what if I need you baby

Would you even tried to save me

Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true

What if I said I love you

Would you be the one to run

Or would you watch me walk away without a fight

Everytime I speak, you try to stop me

Cause every little I say is wrong

You say you know this thing

But you never seem

This is who I really am that you can't believe

Makes me want to know right now

If it's me you can't live without

Or would you change your mind

What if I need you

As the song is about to end, Sharpay closed her eyes as she tries to hold to every part of this experience. However, her eyes popped open when she heard Troy singing softly in her ears.

But what if I need you baby

Would you even tried to save me

Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true

What if I said I love you

Would you be the one to run

Or would you watch me walk away without a

She pulled away and looked directly into his ocean blue eyes. Something was way off. Why was Troy singing to her? What does it mean? What about Gabriella? What about East High's stupid status quo? All these questions ran through her mind as Troy stared longingly at her.

But what if I need you

What if I need you

Oh, what I need you, oh

What if I need you, you, you

When the song ended, Sharpay retracted her hands and said "Well, thank you for that dance Troy but I have to go". Before Troy could say anything, Sharpay was already on her way out of the dance hall.

July

With only two days before they go on to the real, there were still two things that were keeping the wildcats occupied, the graduation ceremony and the graduation ball.

Tonight is the graduation ball and Sharpay couldn't believe that she was going. Zeke asked her to go with him, she reluctantly agrees but hey, it was better than going alone (or so Zeke reasoned with her). But a lot of people were going to the graduation ball including Troy Bolton.

Speaking of Troy, a lot of things happened between Prom up until today. First of, he and Gabriella broke up for some unknown reason and the odd thing about it is that their friends a.k.a. Chad and Taylor didn't even bother getting them back together. Second, (and this really bothered Sharpay a lot), Gabriella and Ryan seemed to be getting closer and closer. And last but not definitely not the least, the Senior Year Musicale didn't become the Troy and Gabriella show. Well, Troy and Sharpay got the leads for the musicale and Troy was using every opportunity to spend time with her. But the damage that Troy did to her for the past three years (like not singing with her during her talent show where he promised he would) was enough for Sharpay not to easily fall for him again.

"Can I have this dance?" Zeke asked, snapping Sharpay out of her reverie.

Sharpay nodded and headed towards the dance floor with Zeke. She tentatively placed her hands around his neck while Zeke placed her hands a little lower than Sharpay would have wanted to and they started to slowly sway to the song.

When Troy saw this, his heart was broken. He had been trying so hard to win Sharpay's heart for the past 4 months. Yeah, he was stupid for breaking his promise to Sharpay last summer. Yeah, he was stupid for not seeing what he needed was right in front of him. He was just stupid and now Sharpay is in the arms of another man. He sighed once more as he watched the love of his life be happy with another man, as he watched Zeke's hands go lower and lower Sharpay's back. Alas, Troy cannot take it anymore and walked out of the dance hall.

Just as Troy stepped out of the dance hall, Zeke hands were conveniently on Sharpay's ass and she did not like this one bit. But instead of yelling and making a scene, Sharpay simply said "Pig!", slapped Zeke as hard as she could and walked out of the dance hall with her head held high.

Ryan and Gabriella, who watching as the events unfold, decided to intervene once and for all.

"I'll go talk to Troy and you make sure that your sister doesn't leave this state" Gabriella suggested.

Ryan nodded and went in the direction her sister had gone to while Gabriella walked towards the direction went to.

After 15 minutes of searching for Troy, Gabriella found him inside the gym, shooting some hoops.

"Hey" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded in acknowledgement and shot some more hoops.

"What are you doing here wildcat? Shouldn't you be the life of the party back in there" Gabriella asked as she sat on the bleachers

"Not really in the party mood" Troy plainly said

Silence filled the whole gym until "You know you really are coward for a wildcat" Gabriella answered back, clearly fed up with how Troy is acting.

"Excuse me?" Troy said

"I know that we have done something wrong to Sharpay when we "stole" her part for the spring musicale last year. I know that we've made it worse when you broke your promise with her during the summer and even worst when we "stole" the spotlight again during the talent show "

"And your point is " Troy snapped, interrupting Gabriella's rambling

"My point is I know that we, you, me, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and even Kelsi, have wronged Sharpay one way or the other but we apologized for that and I also know that during those times you were slowly falling completely in love with her and seeing you in this state right now, not doing anything to win her heart is the most coward thing you have ever done" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed as Gabriella's words sink into his brain. "So what do you suggest I do?" Troy asked

"Go after her. Tell her and show her how much you really love her and if she rejects you, try and try again. You know she's worth it" Gabriella said

Troy smiled and hurriedly went out of the gym. He went straight into the dance hall and saw Zeke with a big red mark on his cheek.

"Where is she?" Troy asked Taylor, who was helping Zeke iced his cheek.

"She left" Zeke simply said.

"What did you do to her?" Troy accused, grabbing Zeke by the collar and pulling him up to his face.

Chad and Jason interfered, restraining Troy before he could do anymore damage on Zeke's face.

Troy stopped and frantically looked left and right, searching for her but to no avail. He was about to walk out of the dance hall when Ryan stopped him and said "She's in the auditorium"

Troy nodded, quickly patted Ryan at the back and ran out of the dance hall.

Since the auditorium was on the other side of the school, Troy was out of breath by the time he got there. He hastily opened the auditorium door and saw Sharpay crying her eyes out at the center of stage. He quickly ran to her and saw that she hadn't noticed him until he was standing right in front of her, gasping for air.

Sharpay looked up, startled but felt some relief when she saw it was Troy.

Before she could say anything, Troy quickly said while gasping for air in between "Don't say a word. I cam here not to tell you that Zeke doesn't deserve which you already figured out for yourself and not to tell you that I am in love, which I am desperately. My entire life something has been holding back from falling in love and I thought it was Gabriella but but I realized that I have just fumbling my way into you. My last girlfriend, Gabriella, which of course you knew is 4 letters off Okay I'm sorry that was stupid.

Sharpay smiled at Troy's lame attempt to lighten up her mood.

"Listen, I don't deserve you because I didn't take the time to see who you were but you have to know that you're the girl you're the girl that I run to you're the girl that I love you're the girl " Troy said as he sat beside Sharpay out of breath, crying.

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Did Troy Bolton just pour his heart out and is now crying beside her? It broke her heart to see how broken Troy was over her.

"You're the girl, Sharpay. Please believe me." Troy whispered under his tears.

Sharpay nudged his side hoping that would be enough for him to look at her and he did. She smiled softly at him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. She took his hand in hers and said "And you're the guy for me"

Troy gave her hand a squeeze and forced her to look him straight in the eye as his forehead rested against hers.

Five minutes later, a familiar song flooded the entire auditorium.

Another day passes by, I'm dreaming of you,  
And though I know it might be just a dream, dreams come true,  
Somewhere, somehow I'll find you even though it takes all of My life (all of my life)

And when I finally do (and when I finally do)  
I know inside my heart (I know inside my heart)  
That there could be no doubt, I knew it from the start

(You are the one) you are the one That I've been searching for my whole life through,  
(You are the one) you are the one that I've been looking for And now that I have found you,

(Duet) I'll never let you go, I'll hold you in my arms You are the one

Another night spent alone I'm lying in the dark (lying in the dark)  
I don't know your name But I know your voice sings to my heart (voice sings to my heart)  
A sweet melody, a symphony of love

I know that come one day (I know that come one day)  
I time for you and me (a time for you and me)  
To finally be together, cause I know we're meant to be (repeat chorus. except last sentence)

Forever's a meaningless word Even though you're here with me Here by my side, here in my heart

(Duet) I'll never let you go I'll hold you in my arms

(You are the one) you are the one that I've been searching for my whole life through (You are the one) that I've been looking for and now that I have found you (Duet) I'll never let you go, I'll hold you in my arms

Because you are the one, you are the one

"I love you Sharpay Evans" Troy said

"I love you too Troy Bolton" Sharpay replied and then placed a soft kiss on Troy's lips.

Best Birthday Ever

"Good morning sunshine" a 17 years blonde girl exclaimed as she opens the curtains and let the sunshine in her enormous bedroom. It was only 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday but since she was excited like a kid on Christmas day, there is no way that she's going to lay in bed and waste this perfectly beautiful morning. She stepped out on her balcony and let the sunlight touched her already beautifully tanned skin.

"Hey Pay! Happy Birthday!" says her twin brother Ryan as he stepped out on the balcony and hugs his sister.

Sharpay smiled and hugs him back "Happy birthday too Ry" she greeted

Today was their 18th birthday and like any other rich kids, this means that they will be throwing the biggest birthday bash the city of Albuquerque has ever seen.

"So where's my gift? You know I'm expecting one" Sharpay said as she sat down in front of dresser, combing her hair.

Ryan, who was lying on her bed, sifting through one of her magazines, looked at her with a creased eyebrow "Why would I give you any presents? It's like you've given me anything for the past oh I don't know 17 years!" he said

"Bummer! You noticed huh?" Sharpay said sardonically

Ryan nodded and said "Yeah I noticed"

"Well too bad because I got you one this year" Sharpay said innocently and saw Ryan's surprise face.

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yes. Really" Sharpay said as she reached for her purse and took out a small box and tossed it to Ryan.

Ryan being a baseball player caught it flawlessly and asked "You sure this is for me?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "Will you just open it before I change my mind"

Ryan shrugged and tore off the wrapper. He opened the box and saw the newest Tag Heuer Carrera Calibre S Laptimer watch. Ryan nodded, trying on the watch and said "Nice. You know I like the influence your boyfriend has on you"

"He has a name you know? And I thought that watch could make for the 17 years I didn't give you anything"

Now it was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes "Fine. I like Troy's influence on you"

"My influence on who?" said a shaggy brown-haired boy who was leaning by the door frame.

Sharpay smiled and ran towards him "Hey T! What are you doing here so early?" she said, planting a soft kiss on his lips

"Why? Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend at 6:45 in the morning?" Troy asked sarcastically

"No but usually you sleep until lunchtime on days like this plus the fact that you sleep like a rock"

"Well you're lucky that I love you so much for me to wake up at this hour"

"Yeah I feel so blessed"

"Oh before I forget Happy Birthday Pay" Troy said, cupping her face and kissing her passionately. Sharpay puts her arms around his neck and was about to deepen the kiss when Ryan interrupted.

"Gah!" Ryan yelled as he walks out of the room.

The couple laughed as Troy shouted "Happy Birthday too Ryan"

"Thanks" They heard Ryan said from across the hallway as Troy closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Sharpay surprisingly jumped on Troy and good thing too that she was slim and light that Troy was able to catch her at once. He walked towards her bed, gently puts her down on the bed with him on top and used his elbows to propped himself up so as not crush her small and fragile body. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before rolling on his side and lay beside her.

Sharpay turned her head to face him and said enthusiastically "Where's my gift?"

Troy faked a shock look and answered "Wasn't the kiss enough?"

"As much as you're an awesome kisser, I was expecting a little something like I don't know you cooking me dinner" Sharpay said resting her head on Troy's chest.

"Dinner it is then after the party of course. Mac and Cheese?" Troy asked

"Yeah that would do" Sharpay answered as she plays with their entwined fingers

"Good because that's the only thing I know how to make" Troy admitted

"I know" Sharpay agreed.

After several minutes of silence. "Pay?" Troy said barely above whisper

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I do and I love you too" Sharpay said as he snuggled right next to Troy while he wraps his arms around her waist and soon the couple was fast asleep in each other's embrace.

They have been going out for a little over 4 years ever since they were in 7th grade. But the way they act around each other, you would think that they just got together. Everyone can see in Troy's eyes that he loved Sharpay with all his heart and he knows for sure that she's the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with. As for Sharpay, she knows that her place is right beside Troy and she's not going anywhere.

After the Evans' Birthday Bash

After the festivities, Troy and Sharpay were sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the pool area. It was nearly 4am and the party has been a blast with most of the guest leaving during the wee hours of the morning. Ryan and his girlfriend Kelsi snuck out of the party 3 hours ago passing Sharpay the responsibility to watch their own house and attend to their guest. Of course, Troy was right beside her the entire time. Now at 4am, even though both were extremely tired and exhausted, both managed to stay awake so that they could spend quality time together alone.

"Troy?" Sharpay said

"Yeah?" Troy answered

Sharpay lifted her head to look at him "You know I'm still expecting that gift" she said, smiling

"I know that's why I waited until I have you all to myself" Troy said

"Really now?"

"Yup but before I give you my gift I just want to say " Troy trailed off as he reached for a piece of paper inside his jean pocket.

"You brought a cheat sheet?" Sharpay said, trying so hard no to laugh

"Well we can't all be the 'Drama Queen' of East High now can we?" Troy teased

Sharpay glared at him and said "You know it's a good thing that I love you and so I'll let that one slide"

Troy smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then unfold the piece of paper, breathe deeply, clears his throat and started "Payday"

Sharpay snickered as Troy rolled his eyes. Sharpay noticed this and said "I'm sorry. I just can't help it"

"Can I continue now?" Troy asked sarcastically. Sharpay nodded.

"Payday, we've known each other since we were in diapers and have been together since we were in 7th grade. Although a lot of people say that it's foolish to think that we'll be able to find love while in high school, well they were sadly mistaken because we found each other." Troy continued

Troy looked at Sharpay and saw that she was already in tears. He dropped the paper on his lap and cupped Sharpay's face, wiping her tears away and continued "I love you and basically I'm telling you right now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I love you too and there's nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of my life with you" Sharpay answered

"Good because I don't know what to do if you said otherwise" Troy chuckled as he reached for a small velvet box from his pocket.

Sharpay's eyes doubled in size at the sight of box and looked at Troy lovingly "Troy?" she said barely above whisper

"Okay, before you say anything. I know that we're still in high school but since we are graduating in two weeks and the fact that we're both 18 years old plus I already talked to my parents, your parents and Ryan about this and oddly enough they've given me their blessings"

Sharpay looked at Troy with tears starting to well up in her eyes. She knows what's going to happen next because weirdly enough she has been dreaming about this day for years ever since the day they got together. "Troy" she said softly

Troy opened the box to reveal a three-stone 14 carat emerald-cut diamond engagement ring. Sharpay gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she tries so hard not to cry. Troy smiled, seeing that he got the reaction he was hoping for from her. Holding her hands, he bent down on one knee and said "Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you marry me?"

Sharpay froze, unable to form the words because of too much excitement, joy, happiness and love that she currently feels. Troy, however, was not expecting that kind of silence from Sharpay and being that he was nervous as hell. "So what do you say?" Troy asked tentatively.

"Yes" Sharpay said softly. A little too softly that Troy wasn't able to hear

"What?" Troy asked

"Yes" Sharpay repeated

"Yes?" Troy asked again

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "What? Are you expecting another answer? Of course, I'll marry you, silly"

Ecstatic, Troy quickly grabbed Sharpay by the waist and circled her around the pool, screaming in a singsong manner "Woohoo! We're getting married! We're getting married!"

Sharpay laughed and said "Yes! We're getting married! Now can you please put me down?"

Troy followed and puts her down. He pressed his forehead against her and whispered "We're getting married".

Unable to contain her excitement anymore, she cupped Troy's face and kissed him deeply and passionately. They hesitantly pulled apart when the need for air became necessary, staring in each other's eyes.

"Can I have my ring now?" Sharpay asked politely.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bolton" Troy said as he placed the diamond ring on Sharpay's dainty ring finger.

"Mrs. Bolton? I think I like the sound of that" Sharpay said, smirking

"Well you better" Troy teased but much to his surprise, Sharpay was not paying attention to him at all.

Sharpay took sometime in admiring the ring before looking at Troy again and said "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

The floorboards seemed to creek as the shaking dirty-blonde haired girl, trying to keep as silent as possible, rounded a corner in the large house, which (she hoped, but also hated) was empty except for her.

Maybe there wasn't anyone else in the house. Maybe she'd just been hearing things all along,and maybe that heavy, freaky breathing she heard was in fact her own.

When Sharpay Evans stepped into the living room, the first thing that caught her eye was the beige curtain hanging limply over the glass window in the corner. She could have sworn she saw something move behind it!

Choking back her fear, the seventeen year old girl somehow fought up the guts to look behind the curtain- just to check. She knew for a fact that if she didn't look, it would be agonizing her forever. She had to know what the hell was behind those drapes, and she had to know now.

She slowly approached the curtain, it was as if she were the star of some cheesy horror film. She was almost half expecting for some creepy Jaws-like music to began playing as she raised the tennis racket in her hand, readying herself for whatever was to come. Holding her breath, she slowly raised her free hand, as if building up the suspense.

Here goes...

In one more quick movement, she tore the curtain back...

And screamed.

A pair of tiny, innocent black eyes peered back up at her, and with a low grunt, the small dog stood back up on all fours and pranced away to go find some other place where he could sleep in peace without his owner shreiking randomly like a moronic fool for no good reason.

"BOI!" Sharpay shreiked after the yorkie, not knowing if she should be relieved or furious at him. But Boi ignored her and quickly scurried out of the room, leaving her alone once more.

Shaking her head, Sharpay brought her hand to her heart, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. She decided on choosing to be relieved- extremely relieved, that her dog had only been snoozing behind the curtain again.

"Quit being so paranoid, Sharpay." she scolded herself out loud in a low whisper.

She sighed, feeling a little better, and lowered the neon orange and yellow tennis racket that for some odd reason she'd found hidden in the depths of a (disgusting) mound of dirty socks in her brother's closet.

Her moment of relief and dissappearance of fear only lasted for a few seconds though, because just when she was sure she was almost completely calm and sane again, a powerful, loud, and sudden roar followed by a ZZZRRRRRRPPPPT sound rang in her ears.

Sharpay jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air, dropping the tennis racket in the process from the sudden sound as everything around her became black. The tennis racket made a hollow clatter sound as it made contact with the hardwood floor.

"Fuck." Sharpay mumbled in not only fright, but now also annoyance. The power had gone out, and she'd assumed that the loud sounds she'd just heard where more lightning claps and thunder roars outside.

Damned storm! She thought, now thinking that she was completely stupid for choosing to stay home alone while her entire family went out to some fancy dinner with her father's boss. Apparently, it was important that Vance Evans be there at that dinner since he was shooting for some promotion or something in his job. Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, and their mother had kindly agreed to going, but Sharpay had declined with a scoff, saying;

"Why on earth would I want to waste my time sitting around a table, listening to old people make stupid jokes and feel obligated to actually force myself to laugh at them for two whole hours in the middle of the week?"

Needless to say, she had managed to get out of it. But now she was regretting it, as she was now stuck home alone on a Wednesday night in the middle of a thunderstorm and a power outage.

Now what do I do?

After thinking for a minute, she pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and decided to call the one person that could always make her feel better no matter what, even in the very worst of any situation.

-x-X-x-

"Dad, I can't find the flashlights!" a frustrated Troy Bolton called down the stairs to his father who had sent him upstairs to look for flashlights since the power had just been knocked out by the storm a few minutes ago. It was kind of harding looking for flashlights though, when you could hardly see a thing. As it was, he'd already been tripping all over the place anyways- especially when he'd got his foot caught under the rug that his mom had a while ago insisted on putting in the middle of the hallway.

"Nevermind, Troy! I found 'em under the kitchen sink!" came Jack Bolton's reply, causing the blue eyed boy to roll his eyes to himself.

"So much for that." he muttered, feeling as though he'd probably rearranged his father's entire office looking for them, but he couldn't tellif he'd messed the palce up too bad or not, given how dark it was. He carefully made his way out of the office and down the stairs with his arms outstretched. It was a good thing he still had his sense of touch even though he'd potentially lost his sense of sight.

"Take this, I'm gonna go downstairs to the basement to try to find the switch so we can get the lights back on in here." Jack, who'd been waiting at the bottom of the staircase said as he tossed his teenaged son one of the blue flashlights in his hands which Troy immediatley switched on.

"And here's some extra batteries I found in case it goes out." his dad added, handing him two large batteries before dissappearing from Troy's sight.

Just then, Troy felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked after taking it out and pressing the talk button and replacing the phone in his pocket with the batteries.

"Troyyyy..." came the fimiliar female voice of his best friend.

"Hey Shar, what's up? Pretty bad storm, huh? We got our power knocked out." Troy said, oblivious to the shakiness of Sharpay Evan's voice.

"Yeah, my house to. Can you come over?"

"Huh? Um sure, is something wrong?" Troy asked, now noticing how her normally cheery voice sounded different.

"Well I told you my parents and Ryan went out to dinner!" came Sharpay's almost snappy reply.

"Yeah, and?..." Troy asked.

"And I'm here in a huge house all by myself in the middle of a loud and annoying storm! I can't see and I can't even hear myself think!" Sharpay shouted in panic, "DUH!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll be there in two minutes. You'll be fine, don't worry." Troy soothed. He heard her draw in a shaky breath.

"Okay, please hurry."

-x-X-x-

Another loud powerful blast of horrible weather conditions sent different rocks of all sizes flying at the window. Sharpay, who was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, shivered. She wasn't exactly cold or anything, she shivered from fright. She still had a strange feeling that she was not the only living being in the house- well, not counting Boi, who she felt had abandoned her. She could use a small puppy to cuddle with right about now.

Dumb dog.

"Where the hell is Troy?" she wondered out loud, as she saw a zig-zag bolt of lightening flash outside the window, reflecting off of her brown eyes and causing the room to light up for a quick millisecond.

As if in answer to her question, she heard a light tapping on the door. She knew it was probably Troy- who else could it be? But just to stay on the safe side, she lifted herself off the couch and, gripping the trusty tennis racket in her right hand, made her way to the front door- carefully trying not to bump into anything.

Clutching the racket tightly, she slowly turned the knob of the front door with her other hand. Yanking it fully open, she screamed when she felt something cold and wet wrap around her. By instinct, she quickly raised the tennis racket and gave the thing or person or whatever or whoever was practically suffocating her, a nice whack.

"Agh!" a male voice grunted, as she felt herself being released. She couldn't see the person's face, as it was too dark, but she was too frightened to care. So she wasted no time in beating the person endlessly with the tennis racket.

"Ow!" -Whack!-

"TAKE THAT!"

"Stop it!" -Whack!- "What are you-" -Whack!- "OW!" -Whack!- "DOING?" -Whack!- -Whack!- "SHARPAY!"

The shouting of her name was enough to immediatley freeze Sharpay. Her brown eyes widened in the darkness, and she let the racket drop from her hand and clatter to the ground as her mouth formed into an "O" of shock.

"Troy?" she squeeked, and the next thing she knew she was squinting due to a flashlight being shone in her face.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Troy shouted angrily. "What the fuck are you doing? And why the hell are you attacking me with a tennis racket?" he demanded to know, shining his flashlight on the orange and green racket on the ground before back at her face. "And where the hell did you even get a tennis racket?"

"It's Ryan's, and I didn't know it was you!" Sharpay defended herself.

"Oh, so you thought I was just some random son of a bitch that decided to just knock on your door and hug you?"

"I didn't know what you were doing at first! And why are you so cold and wet?" Sharpay asked, grabbing the flashlight from him. "And stop shining this damned thing in my face! Are you trying to blind me or something?" she snapped before sticking the light back in his face. he closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah, see how you like it!" she exclaimed, stil thrusting it at him.

"At least I didn't beat you with a tennis racket!" Troy said, yanking it back from her.

"Well at least I didn't try to blind you!"

"You just did!"

"Only because you did it first!"

"Only because I wanted to know why you were attacking me with your brother's sports equipment!"

"Only because you engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, and you're soaking wet, and I didn't know who you were!"

"Only because I was worried about you being here all alone!"

"Well that was only because-" Sharpay started, but was cut off by a violent roar of thunder outside. She screamed and threw herself into Troy's arms, forgetting about all of her potential anger at him and also forgetting the fact that he was still dripping wet, but she didn't care anymore. She just needed to be held, she'd been alone for too long.

"Okay, sorry, that wasn't a very good greeting we had." Troy said in a calm voice, as he clutched her tightly to him. "So, rewind and pause. Hi Shar, it's good to see you. Everything's gonna be fine."

He only recieved a barely audible mumbled response from Sharpay as she tried to lock her arms even tighter around him and burried her face in his chest, which wasn't very comfortable since he wasn't dry, but she still didn't care.

"I got wet from all the pouring rain, in case you were still wondering." Troy said, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I had to walk here. I forgot that my car had a flat and that my dad's getting his car repaired since he stupidly ran it into a phone poll last week, and my mom refuses to let me drive hers. That's also why I was more then two minutes like I promised."

"You walked a mile all the way here in the middle of a storm?" Sharpay exclaimed in shock, pulling away from him slightly.

"Well, techically I jogged the whole way. Slipped a few times, but it's all good."

"You idiot, no it's not! Now you're going to get sick!" Sharpay scolded him.

"Hey, did you want me to come or not?" Troy said defensively. Sharpay pulled away from him and grabbed his flashlight with one hand, sliding the other into his.

"You have to get dried off and change your clothes. Come on, you can wear something of Ryan's." she said, no longer afraid since she wasn't alone anymore. Oddly, she also felt completely safe- like she'd been being extremely paranoid the entire time she'd been alone, because no longer did she feel like there was a stranger hidden somewhere in her house. Like mentioned already, Troy Bolton was the one person that could always make her feel better no matter what.

"Careful,watch where you're- I mean, where we're going. Yeah, watch where we're going." Troy said as she lead them through the house, pointing the flashlight in front of her. She lead them up the stairs and into Ryan's room.

"Here." she said, handing him a stack of clothes- a white T-Shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of shorts a few minutes later after digging around in her twin's drawers for something he could wear. Troy smiled thankfully and took the clothes from her.

"Thanks, Shar." he said, kissing his best friend on the cheek. She gave him back a small smile. They stared at each other in silence for a while, Sharpay, holding the flashlight.

"So..." Troy began, "I'm gonna go change then. Be right back." he said as he turned on his heel to cross the hall to the bathroom. He'd been to the Evan's house many of times, he knew where everything was.

"No wait!" Sharpay suddenly said, stopping him.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back up to her. She bit her lip.

"Don't leave me alone, Troy. You know how much I hate the dark. I hated being here alone as it was, don't leave me alone again, please." she said, shuddering at the thought of being left alone again in the dark for even two minutes.

"You have the flashlight, Sha-" Troy began, but stopped when the flashlight went out.

"Wow, talk about irony." Sharpay muttered unhappily.

"Don't worry, my dad gave me extra batteries just in case." Troy remembered, taking the flashlight from her and replacing the old batteries with the new ones.

"There." he said, handing it back to her after making sure it was turned back on for good. "All good now, right?" he smiled. She glanced down at the flashlight before back at him.

"It's still not enough. Please don't leave me. The storms getting stronger." Sharpay pleaded. Troy listened, she was right. He could hear the trees rattling in the wind outside and rocks hitting the window even though they were on the second floor, and every now and then another clap of thunder groaned outside.

"You're right...but then... how am I supposed to change?" Troy asked, blushing at the thought of her seeing him naked before putting the dry clothes on. Luckily she wasn't shining the flashlight on his face, so she couldn't see.

"Just change in the corner. I'm not gonna look, Troysie." Sharpay giggled teasingly, never willing to admit in a million years that the mere thought of seeing him change right in front of her turned her on immensely, or that she'd been secretly in love with him since the eighth grade.

"Fine," Troy gave in, "but only because you're my best friend. Otherwise I'd say 'screw you' and get outta here."

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Sharpay said sarcastically. "Hurry up and change before you catch a cold!" she scolded.

"Just don't shine that flashlight on me when I'm changing, Sharpay Evans." Troy warned in an only half-joking way.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You got nothin' to worry about, Bolton. I'd rather not see your lower region." she lied in a playful voice. Sharpay Evans was no innocent, pure-minded teen, she'd had sexual fantasies before- most of them invoving him, Troy Bolton, her best friend- the one she loved.

Troy chuckled. "Good to know." he mumbled, before walking to another part of Ryan's room, leaving Sharpay standing at the dresser.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, shining the flashlight around the room so she could try to find him.

"Hm?" he asked, peeling off his drenched gray sweatshirt, not knowing that Sharpay was pointing the light at his back which he had turned to her.

"Can we keep talking? Otherwise I'll feel like you're gone." she said.

"Sure." Troy replied, holding back a laugh. She was so weird sometimes in such a cute way.

"Good. Thanks."

"Er...what do you wanna talk about then?" Troy asked, frowning slightly to himself as he stripped off his white T-shirt, leaving him in only his wet jeans. Usually, he and Sharpay could talk for endless hours about...anything, everything, and nothing. But right at that moment, he had absolutley no clue what to say, which was weird.

But Sharpay didn't reply, she was too busy trying not to fall over as she sneakily watched him remove his jeans.

"Shar?" Troy asked, turning around- facing her, now only in his damp boxers. Yes, he'd gotten that drenched by the rain. Sharpay quickly tore the flashlight away from him, hoping and praying that he wouldn't notice that she'd been shining it right on him. She swallowed, pointing it at his face.

"Mhm?" she asked innocently.

"Did you hear me? I asked what you wanted to talk about." Troy said with a small polite smile.

"What? Oh uh...ah, nevermind. We don't have to keep talking." Sharpay answered, flashing him back a nervous smile. He arched an eyebrow suspiciously before shrugging and turning back around to resume his changing actions. Sharpay let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, before pointing the flashlight again back at his backside.

I'm perfectly fine with watching you get undressed. She thought pervishly. (If girls could be pervs.)

As Troy began to remove his boxers, it seemed to go in slow motion for Sharpay. To her dissappointment, she could not see the front side, but just the idea of him standing less than twenty feet away from her completely naked intrigued her, and she found herself shifting her weight from leg to leg uncomfortably.

So, she was a girl. And spying on another person that was changing clothes was probably more of a stunt a male would pull on a female, but who said girls didn't have needs too?

Unlucky for Sharpay though, Troy put on the clean, dry pair of underwear just as quickly as he had taken the wet pair off. She watched almost sadly as he pulled on the pair of shorts and T-shirt of Ryan's she'd given him, before there was yet another loud grumble outside that sounded almost like a construction truck, causing her to shiver and walk forward quickly towards Troy, who was now fully dressed. He took her into his arms willingly, stroking her long hair.

"That one was loud." she whispered, stating the obvious, her face buried in his shoulder. "You're still really cold, Troy." she then commented before he could say anything.

"You are too since we were hugging when I was wet. Now I think you need to go change so you won't get sick." Troy said. "I'll feel to guilty if I make you sick."

"Fine, fine. Come on. I'll go get warm." she said, entwining their fingers together and leading them out of the room to her own, using the flashlight for guidance.

"Here hold this." Sharpay said, handing Troy the flashlight. Troy was expecting her to walk over to her closet to find something warm to change into, but to his shock (and secret enjoyment) she suddenly reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, right in front of him.

Troy knew that the smart thing to do would be to tear the flashlight beam away from her, but it was like his arms wouldn't allow him too. He stood frozen, keeping it pointed at her in that light pink, lace,strapless bra that she was wearing that was probably a size or two too small for her full bust. He could easily see her pink nipples through the bra, as it was very well see through.

"Pick up your jaw, Troysie." Sharpay scolded him playfully with a smirk. He managed to snap himself out of it. He swallowed, closed his eyes and turned to the side.

"Shar- eh...aren't you gonna go get changed? Like...in your closet?"

"I told you I don't wanna be alone."

"But right in front of me? You didn't even get any warm clothes out."

Sharpay grinned to herself.

"I told you I was gonna get warmed up," she said, and bringing her face up close to his ear she whispered in a low,seductive voice "but when did I say anything about clothes?"

Troy shifted uncomfortably, backing away from her.

"What's gotten into you?" he wondered out loud, still in shock. It wasn't as though he minded, really, but still... this was not the way best friends typically acted with each other.

And Sharpay knew this too, but she was sick of hiding her affections for him. She didn't know what had changed her mind in telling him after three years, but she was guessing that it had something to do with seeing him butt-naked for the first time since they were in diapers. Something about that moment had just made her snap,and she suddenly had an even newer want for him. Suddenly, she just had this...itch. An itch that only he could scratch.

She didn't just want this, she needed it. She was so tired of pretending. Pretending that she didn't love him as more then a friend, and pretending that she wasn't both physically and emotionally attracted to him. Well she was done pretending. Done. If she held this in any longer, she was afraid she might go insane.

She was sick of fantasies, she wanted to do more then just dream it. She didn't want to have any more crazy thoughts and images in her head that others might find disturbing. She didn't want to be living in some world where she and Troy were in love and their relationship consisted of nonstop, great, dirty sex.

She wanted to make it real. To actually live it. To just...do it already,

And she wanted to do it now.

Fuck the thunderstorm, fuck the power outage. She just wanted it to be her and Troy. Troy and Sharpay. No distractions, no frets, regrets, or hesitations. Plane and simple.

But it wasn't that simple, because Troy was still in a confused shock. "Shar, why are you acting like this?" he asked again, why was she doing this so suddenly?

Sharpay only gently took the flashlight out of his hand and clicked it off before tossing it carelessly to some other part of the room. It made a not-so-graceful thump when it hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" Troy squeeked. The questions just kept coming. "We need that until the power comes back on."

"It's much sexier in the dark though, dont cha think?" Sharpay said sexily, advancing more towards Troy and not caring any longer about the power outage. Troy stood frozen in place. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He almost couldn't breathe.

Sharpay dropped suddenly to her knees, pulling down Troy's- or technically Ryan's shorts and boxers along with her. Troy found it hard to swallow. There was like this hard,painful lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of. He felt his heart start racing a hundred times faster, his chest heaving. And nothing had even happened...yet.

Troy couldn't hold back a gasp followed by a low grunt as he felt a warm pair of lips wrap around the head of his cock. He instantly felt himself grow hard. Painfully, painfully hard.

"Shar..." he groaned, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands and curling his toes in the carpet.

Sharpay started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his appreciatively large member, slowly at first, then faster, then slowly again- obviously teasing him. She grasped his manhood with both hands, running them up and down along the shaft while her mouth continued to work on paying extra special attention to the head, every so often running her tongue over the tip.

Troy's endless, deep throated moans were all the encouragement she needed to keep on going until he reached his climax, which she could tell was coming soon. He came a little while later, releasing his load into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, avoiding any flavor.

Sharpay stood back up slowly, their faces just inches apart, and their chests heaving.

"Wow." was all Troy could manage to get out.

"I knew you'd like that." Sharpay whispered, her lips lightly brushing against his each time she spoke.

Troy was in no position to be questioning her any longer. Although he still found what had just happened incredible and almost too hard to believe, he knew that he enjoyed it, and he wouldn't mind if they kept on going. He wanted to see where this night would take them, hee was curious, and one hell of a lot excited to know.

Sharpay closed her eyes and fevorishly pressed her smooth lips against his. His hand indistinctivley went to the back of her blonde head, while the other rested on her lower back. She locked her arms around his neck as she kept on kissing him, waiting for him to do something. She didn't want to have to do all the work.

A few more seconds later, she felt her lips being parted by his tongue, begging for access to the inside of her mouth as he ran it across her teeth.

Well, it's a start. Sharpay thought, letting his tongue inside. The minute she opened her mouth, each of their tongues immediatley sought out to explore the other's mouth. Sharpay giggled as his pink, wet tongue rubbed up against the roof of her mouth, tickling her there.

She almost couldn't believe any of this either. Troy wasn't the only one. She'd been wanting to kiss him like this for so long- so passionate and heatedly. It wasn't as though they had never kissed before, they'd shared friendly pecks in the past- being best friends and all, but it had never been like this. They'd never been so R rated. So it was a new experience to the both of them, and surprising. But there was no questioning as to how much they each enjoyed it.

Troy was having the time of his life as they continued making out, but then, just as abruptly as she had kissed him, she pulled away. He'd been enoying it so much that he almost opened his mouth to protest against it and question her actions, but she put a finger to his mouth to silence him before he said anything. He could only see her sillhoutte, as it was still very dark, but he could still feel the heat radiating off her body.

Sharpay, wanting to waste no time, quickly disposed of the rest of her already minimal clothing, dropping them on the floor before tugging on the hem of Troy's shirt. He quickly got the message, she wanted him to take it off. With no complaints and not a care in the world, (other then her of course), he was quick to follow her lead.

The very minute- no, the very second Troy had removed the T-shirt off his body, leaving both him and Sharpay completely in the nude, she practically attacked him to her bed, pinning him to it.

The both of them let out low accidental groans as his hard and her wet center brushed unintentionally against each other. Sharpay lowered her head onto Troy's chest, kissing him wherever she could all over his abs. She'd seen him shirtless before, they'd been swimming together several times in the past. And now she had a newfound love and praise for weightlifting, which is of course what got him that way.

After a few more kisses, intimate touches and soft caresses, neither of them could or even wanted to be controlling their rapidly raging hormones any longer. It was time.

Sitting up, Sharpay carefully placed her legs on either side of Troy's hips and took his hard and ready cock into her right hand, guiding him easily into her aching, throbbing center.

"Ooh." Sharpay moaned as she helped him fill her out. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of this. The feeling of him inside her slippery wet walls was just...amazing. Too good for words. She couldn't even begin to describe just how perfectly amazing it felt. It was like no other feeling in the world, and she also felt her heart bursting with heat and flames.

"Mmm. Shar..." the sound of Troy moaning her name was like music to her ears, and neither of them were caring or even paying any more attention to the fact that the storm still continued to roll on and roar outside. The only thunder they heard where the pounding of each other's hearts.

"Troy." Sharpay whimpered, as she began fluctuating on top of him, pounding hard. She rode him harder and harder by the second, grinding against him. Her small hands were planted firmly on his broad chest as his larger hands were firmly placed on either side of her curvy hips.

"Mmm. Ooh. Uhh." the two of them groaned as she rode him harder, rotating her hips in small circles before moving forward and backward for a while before up and down again.

Troy and Sharpay came together a while later, screaming out each other's names in ecstasy as he squirted his seed into her. Exhausted, but in a good way, Sharpay threw her arms out to the sides and fell down on top of him as they both panted for breath.

It took a few seconds for their breathing to return to normal, but when it did,Sharpay somehow managed to fight up enough strength to lift herself off of him and crawl into bed beside him. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Troy," Sharpay whispered, her eyes shut as she cuddled up to him.

"Mhm?" he questioned, too tired to really speak all that much.

"I love you. Always have, always will." Sharpay admitted truthfully.

"Really?" Troy asked, now wanting and needing to speak, because he had something important to say as well.

"Really." Sharpay said. She loved him more then anything else in the world. He was a huge part of her world.

She was so tired, that she fell asleep in his arms right then and there as the lightening and thunder continued endlessly outside her window and sliding glass doors. She was so beat, that the sounds the weather was making didn't even affect her sleep. She slept harder then she had in a long time. And she was so tired, that she didn't even get to stay awake long enough to hear Troy's final sentence before she dozed off;

"I love you too."

and then he was asleep too, the storm bothering neither of them any longer.

In fact, if it weren't for that storm in the first place, they never would have become one together that night, and confess their true feelings to one other.

"Bring on the rain,"  



	3. Chapter 3

The floorboards seemed to creek as the shaking dirty-blonde haired girl, trying to keep as silent as possible, rounded a corner in the large house, which (she hoped, but also hated) was empty except for her.

Maybe there wasn't anyone else in the house. Maybe she'd just been hearing things all along,and maybe that heavy, freaky breathing she heard was in fact her own.

When Sharpay Evans stepped into the living room, the first thing that caught her eye was the beige curtain hanging limply over the glass window in the corner. She could have sworn she saw something move behind it!

Choking back her fear, the seventeen year old girl somehow fought up the guts to look behind the curtain- just to check. She knew for a fact that if she didn't look, it would be agonizing her forever. She had to know what the hell was behind those drapes, and she had to know now.

She slowly approached the curtain, it was as if she were the star of some cheesy horror film. She was almost half expecting for some creepy Jaws-like music to began playing as she raised the tennis racket in her hand, readying herself for whatever was to come. Holding her breath, she slowly raised her free hand, as if building up the suspense.

Here goes...

In one more quick movement, she tore the curtain back...

And screamed.

A pair of tiny, innocent black eyes peered back up at her, and with a low grunt, the small dog stood back up on all fours and pranced away to go find some other place where he could sleep in peace without his owner shreiking randomly like a moronic fool for no good reason.

"BOI!" Sharpay shreiked after the yorkie, not knowing if she should be relieved or furious at him. But Boi ignored her and quickly scurried out of the room, leaving her alone once more.

Shaking her head, Sharpay brought her hand to her heart, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. She decided on choosing to be relieved- extremely relieved, that her dog had only been snoozing behind the curtain again.

"Quit being so paranoid, Sharpay." she scolded herself out loud in a low whisper.

She sighed, feeling a little better, and lowered the neon orange and yellow tennis racket that for some odd reason she'd found hidden in the depths of a (disgusting) mound of dirty socks in her brother's closet.

Her moment of relief and dissappearance of fear only lasted for a few seconds though, because just when she was sure she was almost completely calm and sane again, a powerful, loud, and sudden roar followed by a ZZZRRRRRRPPPPT sound rang in her ears.

Sharpay jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air, dropping the tennis racket in the process from the sudden sound as everything around her became black. The tennis racket made a hollow clatter sound as it made contact with the hardwood floor.

"Fuck." Sharpay mumbled in not only fright, but now also annoyance. The power had gone out, and she'd assumed that the loud sounds she'd just heard where more lightning claps and thunder roars outside.

Damned storm! She thought, now thinking that she was completely stupid for choosing to stay home alone while her entire family went out to some fancy dinner with her father's boss. Apparently, it was important that Vance Evans be there at that dinner since he was shooting for some promotion or something in his job. Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, and their mother had kindly agreed to going, but Sharpay had declined with a scoff, saying;

"Why on earth would I want to waste my time sitting around a table, listening to old people make stupid jokes and feel obligated to actually force myself to laugh at them for two whole hours in the middle of the week?"

Needless to say, she had managed to get out of it. But now she was regretting it, as she was now stuck home alone on a Wednesday night in the middle of a thunderstorm and a power outage.

Now what do I do?

After thinking for a minute, she pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and decided to call the one person that could always make her feel better no matter what, even in the very worst of any situation.

-x-X-x-

"Dad, I can't find the flashlights!" a frustrated Troy Bolton called down the stairs to his father who had sent him upstairs to look for flashlights since the power had just been knocked out by the storm a few minutes ago. It was kind of harding looking for flashlights though, when you could hardly see a thing. As it was, he'd already been tripping all over the place anyways- especially when he'd got his foot caught under the rug that his mom had a while ago insisted on putting in the middle of the hallway.

"Nevermind, Troy! I found 'em under the kitchen sink!" came Jack Bolton's reply, causing the blue eyed boy to roll his eyes to himself.

"So much for that." he muttered, feeling as though he'd probably rearranged his father's entire office looking for them, but he couldn't tellif he'd messed the palce up too bad or not, given how dark it was. He carefully made his way out of the office and down the stairs with his arms outstretched. It was a good thing he still had his sense of touch even though he'd potentially lost his sense of sight.

"Take this, I'm gonna go downstairs to the basement to try to find the switch so we can get the lights back on in here." Jack, who'd been waiting at the bottom of the staircase said as he tossed his teenaged son one of the blue flashlights in his hands which Troy immediatley switched on.

"And here's some extra batteries I found in case it goes out." his dad added, handing him two large batteries before dissappearing from Troy's sight.

Just then, Troy felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked after taking it out and pressing the talk button and replacing the phone in his pocket with the batteries.

"Troyyyy..." came the fimiliar female voice of his best friend.

"Hey Shar, what's up? Pretty bad storm, huh? We got our power knocked out." Troy said, oblivious to the shakiness of Sharpay Evan's voice.

"Yeah, my house to. Can you come over?"

"Huh? Um sure, is something wrong?" Troy asked, now noticing how her normally cheery voice sounded different.

"Well I told you my parents and Ryan went out to dinner!" came Sharpay's almost snappy reply.

"Yeah, and?..." Troy asked.

"And I'm here in a huge house all by myself in the middle of a loud and annoying storm! I can't see and I can't even hear myself think!" Sharpay shouted in panic, "DUH!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll be there in two minutes. You'll be fine, don't worry." Troy soothed. He heard her draw in a shaky breath.

"Okay, please hurry."

-x-X-x-

Another loud powerful blast of horrible weather conditions sent different rocks of all sizes flying at the window. Sharpay, who was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, shivered. She wasn't exactly cold or anything, she shivered from fright. She still had a strange feeling that she was not the only living being in the house- well, not counting Boi, who she felt had abandoned her. She could use a small puppy to cuddle with right about now.

Dumb dog.

"Where the hell is Troy?" she wondered out loud, as she saw a zig-zag bolt of lightening flash outside the window, reflecting off of her brown eyes and causing the room to light up for a quick millisecond.

As if in answer to her question, she heard a light tapping on the door. She knew it was probably Troy- who else could it be? But just to stay on the safe side, she lifted herself off the couch and, gripping the trusty tennis racket in her right hand, made her way to the front door- carefully trying not to bump into anything.

Clutching the racket tightly, she slowly turned the knob of the front door with her other hand. Yanking it fully open, she screamed when she felt something cold and wet wrap around her. By instinct, she quickly raised the tennis racket and gave the thing or person or whatever or whoever was practically suffocating her, a nice whack.

"Agh!" a male voice grunted, as she felt herself being released. She couldn't see the person's face, as it was too dark, but she was too frightened to care. So she wasted no time in beating the person endlessly with the tennis racket.

"Ow!" -Whack!-

"TAKE THAT!"

"Stop it!" -Whack!- "What are you-" -Whack!- "OW!" -Whack!- "DOING?" -Whack!- -Whack!- "SHARPAY!"

The shouting of her name was enough to immediatley freeze Sharpay. Her brown eyes widened in the darkness, and she let the racket drop from her hand and clatter to the ground as her mouth formed into an "O" of shock.

"Troy?" she squeeked, and the next thing she knew she was squinting due to a flashlight being shone in her face.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Troy shouted angrily. "What the fuck are you doing? And why the hell are you attacking me with a tennis racket?" he demanded to know, shining his flashlight on the orange and green racket on the ground before back at her face. "And where the hell did you even get a tennis racket?"

"It's Ryan's, and I didn't know it was you!" Sharpay defended herself.

"Oh, so you thought I was just some random son of a bitch that decided to just knock on your door and hug you?"

"I didn't know what you were doing at first! And why are you so cold and wet?" Sharpay asked, grabbing the flashlight from him. "And stop shining this damned thing in my face! Are you trying to blind me or something?" she snapped before sticking the light back in his face. he closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah, see how you like it!" she exclaimed, stil thrusting it at him.

"At least I didn't beat you with a tennis racket!" Troy said, yanking it back from her.

"Well at least I didn't try to blind you!"

"You just did!"

"Only because you did it first!"

"Only because I wanted to know why you were attacking me with your brother's sports equipment!"

"Only because you engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, and you're soaking wet, and I didn't know who you were!"

"Only because I was worried about you being here all alone!"

"Well that was only because-" Sharpay started, but was cut off by a violent roar of thunder outside. She screamed and threw herself into Troy's arms, forgetting about all of her potential anger at him and also forgetting the fact that he was still dripping wet, but she didn't care anymore. She just needed to be held, she'd been alone for too long.

"Okay, sorry, that wasn't a very good greeting we had." Troy said in a calm voice, as he clutched her tightly to him. "So, rewind and pause. Hi Shar, it's good to see you. Everything's gonna be fine."

He only recieved a barely audible mumbled response from Sharpay as she tried to lock her arms even tighter around him and burried her face in his chest, which wasn't very comfortable since he wasn't dry, but she still didn't care.

"I got wet from all the pouring rain, in case you were still wondering." Troy said, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I had to walk here. I forgot that my car had a flat and that my dad's getting his car repaired since he stupidly ran it into a phone poll last week, and my mom refuses to let me drive hers. That's also why I was more then two minutes like I promised."

"You walked a mile all the way here in the middle of a storm?" Sharpay exclaimed in shock, pulling away from him slightly.

"Well, techically I jogged the whole way. Slipped a few times, but it's all good."

"You idiot, no it's not! Now you're going to get sick!" Sharpay scolded him.

"Hey, did you want me to come or not?" Troy said defensively. Sharpay pulled away from him and grabbed his flashlight with one hand, sliding the other into his.

"You have to get dried off and change your clothes. Come on, you can wear something of Ryan's." she said, no longer afraid since she wasn't alone anymore. Oddly, she also felt completely safe- like she'd been being extremely paranoid the entire time she'd been alone, because no longer did she feel like there was a stranger hidden somewhere in her house. Like mentioned already, Troy Bolton was the one person that could always make her feel better no matter what.

"Careful,watch where you're- I mean, where we're going. Yeah, watch where we're going." Troy said as she lead them through the house, pointing the flashlight in front of her. She lead them up the stairs and into Ryan's room.

"Here." she said, handing him a stack of clothes- a white T-Shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of shorts a few minutes later after digging around in her twin's drawers for something he could wear. Troy smiled thankfully and took the clothes from her.

"Thanks, Shar." he said, kissing his best friend on the cheek. She gave him back a small smile. They stared at each other in silence for a while, Sharpay, holding the flashlight.

"So..." Troy began, "I'm gonna go change then. Be right back." he said as he turned on his heel to cross the hall to the bathroom. He'd been to the Evan's house many of times, he knew where everything was.

"No wait!" Sharpay suddenly said, stopping him.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back up to her. She bit her lip.

"Don't leave me alone, Troy. You know how much I hate the dark. I hated being here alone as it was, don't leave me alone again, please." she said, shuddering at the thought of being left alone again in the dark for even two minutes.

"You have the flashlight, Sha-" Troy began, but stopped when the flashlight went out.

"Wow, talk about irony." Sharpay muttered unhappily.

"Don't worry, my dad gave me extra batteries just in case." Troy remembered, taking the flashlight from her and replacing the old batteries with the new ones.

"There." he said, handing it back to her after making sure it was turned back on for good. "All good now, right?" he smiled. She glanced down at the flashlight before back at him.

"It's still not enough. Please don't leave me. The storms getting stronger." Sharpay pleaded. Troy listened, she was right. He could hear the trees rattling in the wind outside and rocks hitting the window even though they were on the second floor, and every now and then another clap of thunder groaned outside.

"You're right...but then... how am I supposed to change?" Troy asked, blushing at the thought of her seeing him naked before putting the dry clothes on. Luckily she wasn't shining the flashlight on his face, so she couldn't see.

"Just change in the corner. I'm not gonna look, Troysie." Sharpay giggled teasingly, never willing to admit in a million years that the mere thought of seeing him change right in front of her turned her on immensely, or that she'd been secretly in love with him since the eighth grade.

"Fine," Troy gave in, "but only because you're my best friend. Otherwise I'd say 'screw you' and get outta here."

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Sharpay said sarcastically. "Hurry up and change before you catch a cold!" she scolded.

"Just don't shine that flashlight on me when I'm changing, Sharpay Evans." Troy warned in an only half-joking way.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You got nothin' to worry about, Bolton. I'd rather not see your lower region." she lied in a playful voice. Sharpay Evans was no innocent, pure-minded teen, she'd had sexual fantasies before- most of them invoving him, Troy Bolton, her best friend- the one she loved.

Troy chuckled. "Good to know." he mumbled, before walking to another part of Ryan's room, leaving Sharpay standing at the dresser.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, shining the flashlight around the room so she could try to find him.

"Hm?" he asked, peeling off his drenched gray sweatshirt, not knowing that Sharpay was pointing the light at his back which he had turned to her.

"Can we keep talking? Otherwise I'll feel like you're gone." she said.

"Sure." Troy replied, holding back a laugh. She was so weird sometimes in such a cute way.

"Good. Thanks."

"Er...what do you wanna talk about then?" Troy asked, frowning slightly to himself as he stripped off his white T-shirt, leaving him in only his wet jeans. Usually, he and Sharpay could talk for endless hours about...anything, everything, and nothing. But right at that moment, he had absolutley no clue what to say, which was weird.

But Sharpay didn't reply, she was too busy trying not to fall over as she sneakily watched him remove his jeans.

"Shar?" Troy asked, turning around- facing her, now only in his damp boxers. Yes, he'd gotten that drenched by the rain. Sharpay quickly tore the flashlight away from him, hoping and praying that he wouldn't notice that she'd been shining it right on him. She swallowed, pointing it at his face.

"Mhm?" she asked innocently.

"Did you hear me? I asked what you wanted to talk about." Troy said with a small polite smile.

"What? Oh uh...ah, nevermind. We don't have to keep talking." Sharpay answered, flashing him back a nervous smile. He arched an eyebrow suspiciously before shrugging and turning back around to resume his changing actions. Sharpay let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, before pointing the flashlight again back at his backside.

I'm perfectly fine with watching you get undressed. She thought pervishly. (If girls could be pervs.)

As Troy began to remove his boxers, it seemed to go in slow motion for Sharpay. To her dissappointment, she could not see the front side, but just the idea of him standing less than twenty feet away from her completely naked intrigued her, and she found herself shifting her weight from leg to leg uncomfortably.

So, she was a girl. And spying on another person that was changing clothes was probably more of a stunt a male would pull on a female, but who said girls didn't have needs too?

Unlucky for Sharpay though, Troy put on the clean, dry pair of underwear just as quickly as he had taken the wet pair off. She watched almost sadly as he pulled on the pair of shorts and T-shirt of Ryan's she'd given him, before there was yet another loud grumble outside that sounded almost like a construction truck, causing her to shiver and walk forward quickly towards Troy, who was now fully dressed. He took her into his arms willingly, stroking her long hair.

"That one was loud." she whispered, stating the obvious, her face buried in his shoulder. "You're still really cold, Troy." she then commented before he could say anything.

"You are too since we were hugging when I was wet. Now I think you need to go change so you won't get sick." Troy said. "I'll feel to guilty if I make you sick."

"Fine, fine. Come on. I'll go get warm." she said, entwining their fingers together and leading them out of the room to her own, using the flashlight for guidance.

"Here hold this." Sharpay said, handing Troy the flashlight. Troy was expecting her to walk over to her closet to find something warm to change into, but to his shock (and secret enjoyment) she suddenly reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, right in front of him.

Troy knew that the smart thing to do would be to tear the flashlight beam away from her, but it was like his arms wouldn't allow him too. He stood frozen, keeping it pointed at her in that light pink, lace,strapless bra that she was wearing that was probably a size or two too small for her full bust. He could easily see her pink nipples through the bra, as it was very well see through.

"Pick up your jaw, Troysie." Sharpay scolded him playfully with a smirk. He managed to snap himself out of it. He swallowed, closed his eyes and turned to the side.

"Shar- eh...aren't you gonna go get changed? Like...in your closet?"

"I told you I don't wanna be alone."

"But right in front of me? You didn't even get any warm clothes out."

Sharpay grinned to herself.

"I told you I was gonna get warmed up," she said, and bringing her face up close to his ear she whispered in a low,seductive voice "but when did I say anything about clothes?"

Troy shifted uncomfortably, backing away from her.

"What's gotten into you?" he wondered out loud, still in shock. It wasn't as though he minded, really, but still... this was not the way best friends typically acted with each other.

And Sharpay knew this too, but she was sick of hiding her affections for him. She didn't know what had changed her mind in telling him after three years, but she was guessing that it had something to do with seeing him butt-naked for the first time since they were in diapers. Something about that moment had just made her snap,and she suddenly had an even newer want for him. Suddenly, she just had this...itch. An itch that only he could scratch.

She didn't just want this, she needed it. She was so tired of pretending. Pretending that she didn't love him as more then a friend, and pretending that she wasn't both physically and emotionally attracted to him. Well she was done pretending. Done. If she held this in any longer, she was afraid she might go insane.

She was sick of fantasies, she wanted to do more then just dream it. She didn't want to have any more crazy thoughts and images in her head that others might find disturbing. She didn't want to be living in some world where she and Troy were in love and their relationship consisted of nonstop, great, dirty sex.

She wanted to make it real. To actually live it. To just...do it already,

And she wanted to do it now.

Fuck the thunderstorm, fuck the power outage. She just wanted it to be her and Troy. Troy and Sharpay. No distractions, no frets, regrets, or hesitations. Plane and simple.

But it wasn't that simple, because Troy was still in a confused shock. "Shar, why are you acting like this?" he asked again, why was she doing this so suddenly?

Sharpay only gently took the flashlight out of his hand and clicked it off before tossing it carelessly to some other part of the room. It made a not-so-graceful thump when it hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" Troy squeeked. The questions just kept coming. "We need that until the power comes back on."

"It's much sexier in the dark though, dont cha think?" Sharpay said sexily, advancing more towards Troy and not caring any longer about the power outage. Troy stood frozen in place. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He almost couldn't breathe.

Sharpay dropped suddenly to her knees, pulling down Troy's- or technically Ryan's shorts and boxers along with her. Troy found it hard to swallow. There was like this hard,painful lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of. He felt his heart start racing a hundred times faster, his chest heaving. And nothing had even happened...yet.

Troy couldn't hold back a gasp followed by a low grunt as he felt a warm pair of lips wrap around the head of his cock. He instantly felt himself grow hard. Painfully, painfully hard.

"Shar..." he groaned, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands and curling his toes in the carpet.

Sharpay started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his appreciatively large member, slowly at first, then faster, then slowly again- obviously teasing him. She grasped his manhood with both hands, running them up and down along the shaft while her mouth continued to work on paying extra special attention to the head, every so often running her tongue over the tip.

Troy's endless, deep throated moans were all the encouragement she needed to keep on going until he reached his climax, which she could tell was coming soon. He came a little while later, releasing his load into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, avoiding any flavor.

Sharpay stood back up slowly, their faces just inches apart, and their chests heaving.

"Wow." was all Troy could manage to get out.

"I knew you'd like that." Sharpay whispered, her lips lightly brushing against his each time she spoke.

Troy was in no position to be questioning her any longer. Although he still found what had just happened incredible and almost too hard to believe, he knew that he enjoyed it, and he wouldn't mind if they kept on going. He wanted to see where this night would take them, hee was curious, and one hell of a lot excited to know.

Sharpay closed her eyes and fevorishly pressed her smooth lips against his. His hand indistinctivley went to the back of her blonde head, while the other rested on her lower back. She locked her arms around his neck as she kept on kissing him, waiting for him to do something. She didn't want to have to do all the work.

A few more seconds later, she felt her lips being parted by his tongue, begging for access to the inside of her mouth as he ran it across her teeth.

Well, it's a start. Sharpay thought, letting his tongue inside. The minute she opened her mouth, each of their tongues immediatley sought out to explore the other's mouth. Sharpay giggled as his pink, wet tongue rubbed up against the roof of her mouth, tickling her there.

She almost couldn't believe any of this either. Troy wasn't the only one. She'd been wanting to kiss him like this for so long- so passionate and heatedly. It wasn't as though they had never kissed before, they'd shared friendly pecks in the past- being best friends and all, but it had never been like this. They'd never been so R rated. So it was a new experience to the both of them, and surprising. But there was no questioning as to how much they each enjoyed it.

Troy was having the time of his life as they continued making out, but then, just as abruptly as she had kissed him, she pulled away. He'd been enoying it so much that he almost opened his mouth to protest against it and question her actions, but she put a finger to his mouth to silence him before he said anything. He could only see her sillhoutte, as it was still very dark, but he could still feel the heat radiating off her body.

Sharpay, wanting to waste no time, quickly disposed of the rest of her already minimal clothing, dropping them on the floor before tugging on the hem of Troy's shirt. He quickly got the message, she wanted him to take it off. With no complaints and not a care in the world, (other then her of course), he was quick to follow her lead.

The very minute- no, the very second Troy had removed the T-shirt off his body, leaving both him and Sharpay completely in the nude, she practically attacked him to her bed, pinning him to it.

The both of them let out low accidental groans as his hard and her wet center brushed unintentionally against each other. Sharpay lowered her head onto Troy's chest, kissing him wherever she could all over his abs. She'd seen him shirtless before, they'd been swimming together several times in the past. And now she had a newfound love and praise for weightlifting, which is of course what got him that way.

After a few more kisses, intimate touches and soft caresses, neither of them could or even wanted to be controlling their rapidly raging hormones any longer. It was time.

Sitting up, Sharpay carefully placed her legs on either side of Troy's hips and took his hard and ready cock into her right hand, guiding him easily into her aching, throbbing center.

"Ooh." Sharpay moaned as she helped him fill her out. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of this. The feeling of him inside her slippery wet walls was just...amazing. Too good for words. She couldn't even begin to describe just how perfectly amazing it felt. It was like no other feeling in the world, and she also felt her heart bursting with heat and flames.

"Mmm. Shar..." the sound of Troy moaning her name was like music to her ears, and neither of them were caring or even paying any more attention to the fact that the storm still continued to roll on and roar outside. The only thunder they heard where the pounding of each other's hearts.

"Troy." Sharpay whimpered, as she began fluctuating on top of him, pounding hard. She rode him harder and harder by the second, grinding against him. Her small hands were planted firmly on his broad chest as his larger hands were firmly placed on either side of her curvy hips.

"Mmm. Ooh. Uhh." the two of them groaned as she rode him harder, rotating her hips in small circles before moving forward and backward for a while before up and down again.

Troy and Sharpay came together a while later, screaming out each other's names in ecstasy as he squirted his seed into her. Exhausted, but in a good way, Sharpay threw her arms out to the sides and fell down on top of him as they both panted for breath.

It took a few seconds for their breathing to return to normal, but when it did,Sharpay somehow managed to fight up enough strength to lift herself off of him and crawl into bed beside him. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Troy," Sharpay whispered, her eyes shut as she cuddled up to him.

"Mhm?" he questioned, too tired to really speak all that much.

"I love you. Always have, always will." Sharpay admitted truthfully.

"Really?" Troy asked, now wanting and needing to speak, because he had something important to say as well.

"Really." Sharpay said. She loved him more then anything else in the world. He was a huge part of her world.

She was so tired, that she fell asleep in his arms right then and there as the lightening and thunder continued endlessly outside her window and sliding glass doors. She was so beat, that the sounds the weather was making didn't even affect her sleep. She slept harder then she had in a long time. And she was so tired, that she didn't even get to stay awake long enough to hear Troy's final sentence before she dozed off;

"I love you too."

and then he was asleep too, the storm bothering neither of them any longer.

In fact, if it weren't for that storm in the first place, they never would have become one together that night, and confess their true feelings to one other.

"Bring on the rain,"  



End file.
